Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst is a fighting game developed by CyberConnect2. It is the third installment in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, and the sequel to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 published by Bandai Namco. It is based on the anime and manga series Naruto, and was released for the Nintendo Switch in April 2018. Gameplay The game has 81 playable characters and seven support characters The fighting system has been modified, with the Awakening Mode, giving each character enhanced abilities when their health is low and usable by certain characters during a fight. The item system was rearranged, so a player can choose between healing and offensive items. As the game progresses, the player can store items to use in combat. Like the previous games, a player can choose two characters to assist the player character in battle. The assisting characters can aid the playable one with thirteen combos. In the team-attack system, a player can use support characters to charge and attack. The assistants have health bars, losing health when they are hit and becoming unusable when their health bars are depleted. If a player has one support character, they have ten health bars; if a player has two support characters, each has five health bars. Several arenas are interactive, making a player lose a fight if they leave an area. Story mode is similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2; it features boss battles, including quick time events requiring strategy to defeat the opponent. Ultimate Decision Mode has the option of changing battle difficulties, with higher scores if greater difficulty is chosen. The game has mob battles, in which the player controls a character who must battle a series of enemies. In this mode, controls from regular fights are retained and the player can transport to another enemy after they defeat one. Roster *Naruto Uzumaki *Sage Naruto *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Sasuke Uchida *Karin *Suigetsu *Jūgo *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Gaara *Temari *Kankurō *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Kakashi Hatake *Young Kakashi *Obito Uchiha *Yamato *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Hashirama *Tobirama *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Jiraiya *Orochimaru *Tsunade *Chiyo *A (Fourth Raikage) *Killer B *Darui *Mei Terumī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Hanzō *Yugito Nii *Yagura Karatachi *Rōshi *Han *Utakata *Fū *Madara Uchiha *Tobi *Nagato *Pain *Konan *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Hidan *Kakuzu *Deidara *Sasori *Kabuto Yakushi *Sage Kabuto *Kimimaro *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Danzō Shimura Plot Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 begins with the attack of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox of the Konohagakure ninja village while its former leader, Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, tries to stop it. The current leader of Konohagakure, Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, faces the masterminds behind the attack: Madara Uchiha and the fox. The story then moves to some time after Ultimate Ninja Storm 2's; the five leaders of the ninja village face Sasuke Uchiha, who intends to kill acting hokage Danzo Shimura. Madara saves Sasuke and declares a world war against the ninja forces. In the next chapter, Sasuke's former comrades from Konohagakure try to kill Sasuke until Naruto Uzumaki convinces him to have a death match. Naruto trains to obtain the power of the fox with the help of Killer Bee and the spirit of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The fourth ninja world war begins, with the ninjas facing the Madara's army of Zetsu and Kabuto Yakushi's reanimated warriors. When Naruto and Killer Bee go to war, Kabuto revives the original Madara Uchiha and reveals that the "other Madara" is an imposter. While the five Kages make Madara retreat, Naruto defeats the fake Madara forces. After the story mode's ending, a side story reveals that Sasuke is joining the war. He changes sides when he allies with the reanimated body of his brother, Itachi, to defeat Kabuto and send his forces to the afterlife. Reception Category:Naruto games Category:Licensed games Category:Anime games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:CyberConnect2 games Category:2018 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Remakes